Love is a Two, er Three Way Street
by Willie.roxs
Summary: What do you get when you mix a wealthy texan, Shrewd CFO, Senstive Co-Editor and Chief, and a undenaiably hot woman? Trouble! Wilhelmina must choose between the man she loves, she wants, and the man she knows she couldnt, or shouldnt have?HIATUS
1. Prologue

Okay so, yeah I had this idea for the looongest time and I finally decided to write a fic about it so, updated my previous entry to match this one. I love Wilhelmina so I thought why not invite all of her love interests to meet face to face. Don't get it? Meaning a love, er rectangle with Willie, Connor (before he left), Daniel, and.... Ted Lebeau because well I loved him!!! Hehehehehehehe so here it is! Now before you read this does have some testy subjects (domestic abuse mainly) and I know first hand about these things from my mom and dads relationship so yeah, I think any man that hits on a woman is low sad and pathetic a sorry excuse of a man, This takes place from episode 3.11 dress for success, sooo without further ado here it is....... Loves a Two Three Way Street.

**I don't own anyone or anything from Ugly Betty. Lord knows I wish I did.**

**Pairing: Danimina, some Connor/Willie, kinda Ted/Willie and a little Molly/Daniel**

**Rating: Hmmm I wouldn't want anyone to read this to their kids**

**Prologue**

**Daniel Meade**

He can remember when it started this little on and off sex escapade between him and Wilhelmina. It happened when he saw this amazing girl, Molly but unfortunately she was taken by Connor Owens. He was getting ready to leave when he heard stilletos clicking against the tile.

"Going somewhere" Wilhelmina slurred. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, the outline of her eyes covered with smeared mascara she was obliviously border-line drunk.

"Yes, home. Why are you still here?"

"Because I don't want to go to an empty apartment." She laughed and slumped into a chair.

"So, you stay here, getting drunk that's a nice way to have fun" Daniel retorted.

"I just had a rough day."

He thought back to this whole week, he felt the same way Molly was taken and as bad as he wanted her he couldn't have her.

"You got anymore of that stuff?" Daniel asked.

After 1 and a half bottles of Merlot shared between them Daniel and Wilhelmina were confessing all of these things. How he really likes this girl, buts she's taken. Wilhelmina tells Daniel about Connor turning her down and he found the courage to tell her the girl was Molly.

"Connor's Molly?" Wilhelmina asked. Daniel nodded." Well, I guess I can see that. She's plain you're plain, she's boring you're boring, she's smart you're-never mind."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing you guys are perfect for each other." Wilhelmina smirked and sipped her wine.

He was lying on his chaise when he blurted it out.

"You wanna know a secret?" Daniel asked playfully.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell me a secret them I'm going to be obligated to tell you one. Wilhelmina Slater doesn't share with her enemies. She took another sip.

"Well, I will spill anyways. Ever since I was 21 I have always had a crush on you Wilhelmina Slater."

"You and the rest of the US population tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, I still do."

Wilhelmina nearly choked on her wine and she threw her hands up. "Okay someone had way too much to drink; I think the wine has seeped into your brain." She laughed it off.

He didn't reply all he did was sit up in his seat and look her in her eyes. Something Wilhelmina wasn't expecting. She quickly got up and started to walk to the door hands covering her eyes only to have Daniel beat her to it.

"Let me out, Daniel." He voice went back to her usual mono-tone style.

He ignored her and kept talking. "I want to know what its like to touch her." He stepped closer to her and she walked backwards. "To kiss her." He didn't stop until he had her cornered to his desk. He moved closer to her ear and whispered. "To have her under me."

**Wilhelmina Slater**

What the hell is he talking about? Why is she feeling like this for Daniel Meade? She can't use her it's been awhile excuse because she was with Ted less than 48 hours ago. Those last words _to have her under me _hit her like a blow to the head. She felt her breath quicken and her heart beat unsteadily. Somehow the urge to hate Daniel Meade was turned into lust and she was incredibly horny. She looked up at him and met his eyes and in the blink of an eye their lips crashed. His tongue dueled with hers for dominance in her mouth and her hands rested on his shoulders to pull of his jacket. He lifted her onto his desk pulling her skirt down and descending it to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it. He pulled her blouse over her head and stared in admiration at the secret that was once Victoria's. She took notice to his sudden fixation and kicked him in the shin he immediately returned his mouth to her skin. She moved her hands along his stomach taking notice to his well toned abs, raked her hands across the curve of his muscles and stopped at that. She knew he was upset because the kissing stopped and she felt his slightly impressive hard-on along her thigh. She was not about to "give it up" to Daniel Meade without a condom in sight. As almost if he read her mind he pulled one out of his pocket and smiled. She kissed him with appreciation as she unbuckled his pants and they dropped to the floor. She lied back as he pulled her lace underwear down and stood in between her legs. He started to kiss her along her collarbone, to in between her breasts; to her flat stomach to the inside of her thighs his teeth slightly grazed her skin. Wilhelmina gasped and looked down at Daniel who had a stupid smile on his face. Oh no he isn't. Oh yes he is. As soon as she felt his tongue she arched her back off the glass and let loud moan. She grunting uncontrollably now, she couldn't let him have the power she pulled him by the hair back up to her as he forcefully pushed into her. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and he held her waist as he ground into her.

"Harder." She whimpered through his thrusts. She was inches away from being at the other edge of the table. He picked her up and slammed her back against the wall and she cried out. As they moved up and down against the wall his pace quickened and her nails raked his back, cutting deep into his flesh he cried out. He could feel Wilhelmina reaching her climax so he thrust one last time and felt her whole body shutter as she screamed. He put her down and she slid down the wall. She was a painting mess, her hair was now completely out of her ponytail and her lips were swollen. Daniel looked at her and said nothing he pulled his pants up, found his shirt and jacket, picked up his stuff and walked out of his office leaving Wilhelmina behind. What the hell just happened? Wilhelmina thought. Daniel "motherfucking" Meade just fucked her and left without saying a word. The one thing she thought she could beat him at was sex, and he proved her wrong. She definitely underestimated him. The same dim-witted Daniel Meade that had no idea the difference between Louis Vutton and Dolce & Gabbana, just gave her the greatest oral sex and the first real orgasm in a long time and just left her there afterwards. Daniel Meade just fucked her senseless and it felt real good.


	2. Hung Up

Loves a Two Three Way Street.

She had failed. Miserably. There was no way that Connor was going to give Molly up, she should just quit trying. Of course Daniel Meade was no better, that's why they are both sulking around her apartment cleaning up after all the guests had left.

"You don't have to stay," she said annoyed.

"I know, but I don't really feel like going home to an empty apartment right now, so I have all the time in the world."

"Okay, I was being to polite I don't WANT you to stay." She corrected with a smirk.

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said unconvincing.

"I don't think so, that's what happened last time when you asked me to leave. I was headed for the door and you stopped me and we had sex Wilhelmina, so why don't we skip the telling me to go and just get right to the point."

"You're unbelievable, it was a mistake."

"Really, because it's happened more than once, every time we are forced to see Connor and Molly together we come to each other, tonight is no different."

"Yes it is,"

"How?" He asked abruptly she was at a loss for words as he walked over to her. "That's what I thought." His lips collided with hers and his hands went to her hips. He walked her backwards until her legs hit the back of her sofa. She pulled him down with her as he hovered over her. She began to remove his jacket when there was a knock on the door. Daniel pulled away, already aware of what she was going to say and moved off her. She opened the door to reveal a disheveled looking Connor; before she was able to speak he kissed her and closed the door behind him. Daniel sat there on the couch with a hint of jealously though he would never show it. Wilhelmina looked at Connor waiting for an explanation.

"Me and Molly are over, I want you Wilhelmina." He was about to lean in for another kiss when she pulled away to look at Daniel. Connor's eyes followed. "Oh. Were you two-."

"No!" Daniel cut him off. "I was just helping clean up, and now I'm leaving. Okay…bye." Daniel left hurriedly and Connor closed the door and attempted to kiss Wilhelmina again.

"Wait, Connor what happened?"

"She broke it off with me, and you know what I couldn't agree more. Now are you going to talk me to death or will you just shut-up and kiss me." He smiled. Wilhelmina leaned in and kissed him.

2 weeks later

"So how was your vacation?" Daniel asked walking into Wilhelmina's office. She looked up and smiled.

"Wonderful, from the tan I see you got some sun."

"Yep, Molly and I went to ."

"Sounds like fun." Wilhelmina smiled and focused on her work.

" So…." His voice trailed off.

"Daniel what do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure that this relationship with Connor will not affect your position here at Mode, we need you focused." He lied, he just wanted an excuse to come and see her. God she was beautiful, the whole vacation with Molly he couldn't stop thinking about the night of her party and little did he know she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Since when has being focused been one of my weak points, you should know that better than anyone Daniel."

"Right." He turned around about to walk out.

"Um, Daniel where are you and Connor going tonight, I made plans and he said he was going somewhere with..you."

"Yeah, guys night out. Just heading to the gym."

"Liars." Wilhelmina stormed into her apartment with Marc in tow.

" I know, I mean I don't go to the gym but I'm pretty sure it didn't look like that." Marc laughed.

"What? Marc did you not see Molly, of course it wasn't a gym it was HER apartment, he's still hung up on her."

"Well, unhang him."

Wilhelmina looked at him. "Marc, just leave. You're making no sense and your shirt makes my head hurt."

He pouted and then headed for the door. She was furious not only that Connor ditched her but that Daniel had lied to her too. She picked up her car keys and did something she hasn't done in a while, drove to Daniels apartment.

She banged on his door fully aware he was sleeping, since it was 12 a.m but she didn't really care. She wanted to know why they were there? Why he agreed to go with Connor to see Molly? Or she just wanted to see him.

He opened the door tiredly. "What's your prob- Wilhelmina, what is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I do, and I don't care. We need to talk." She breezed past him and cut on a set of lights like it was her apartment.

"Come in." He closed the door behind him and faced her.

"So you call staking out in front of Molly's apartment working out?"

He knew what this was about. "Look, Wilhelmina I didn't know what he was up too I swear, I was just as surprised as you were."

"Uh huh, has not over her, is he?"

"Come on Wilhelmina, don't be stupid he's over her he was just a little jealous that's all. You're the one he wants." Those words surprised him as much as it did her.

"Wow, Daniel Meade is giving me relationship advice." She laughed.

"I'm not as dim-witted as you think."

"No you still are." Wilhelmina laughed as she sat on the couch. He took a seat next to her and stared.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing its just, I've missed this." He was afraid to hear her response.

"Oh no, your not going to start this again are you."

"I'm sorry Wilhelmina, but I have to admit when I was in St. Barts I wouldn't stop thinking about us."

"God Daniel, it was sex that was all, it was sex to fill the void of Connor and Molly remember? It was your idea, it was only meant to last until they broke up and they broke up why are you still hung up on the past."

"Because Wilhelmina, it wasn't just sex, and you know it I know you felt something."

"So what if I did? We both have what we want now."

"Really? Because I'm starting to think giving you to him was a big mistake." He moved in closer and she backed away.

"Why are you doing this now? I want to at least try to see if this relationship is going somewhere, don't ruin it for me."

She was about to speak again when he kissed her. Softly a lot softer than the other times.

"What, Daniel stop."

He looked at her, and kissed her again with more passion the more she pulled away the more he pressed against her. She finally got the strength to pull back.

" I cant do this Daniel, I don't want to hurt him."

He shook his head and moved away. "Then leave." She sat there for a moment contemplating whether she should stay or go. It was eating her up inside and she knew what happened next was going to be a very, bad thing.


	3. Let Go

**Here it is chapter 3, this is kinda just a filler for the juicy stuff that awaits chapter 4 and 5!! Thanks to williedearest cuz the more i see her post stuff it drives me to put my stuff out and gives me inspiration!!! So here it is Read&Review and most importantly ENJOY!!!!!**

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. Blinking trying to adjust to the light that was blinding her she looked to the left and saw an empty spot obviously someone was there. She looked at her surroundings and saw the out-dated furniture, tarnished bedpost and red paint on the walls and immediately recognized where she was. Crap.

"Morning," Daniel shouted from the bathroom a toothbrush still occupying his mouth.

"Morning," she said softly. She looked under the covers and realized she was naked underneath, she looked beside her a picked her bra and panties and slipped them on quickly.

"Someone's in a hurry." Daniel laughed standing in the door frame watching her as she slipped her skirt up the curve of her hips.

"Well, some of us have an actual job to do Daniel; we don't get to sleep in with our whores till noon."

"So is that what you call yourself now, because I don't see that you were complaining last night, quite the opposite actually." He laughed walking to her and kissed her neck. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Cute, well live this night up to experience Daniel because we are done."

"Yeah right Wilhelmina."

She pulled away from him and started buttoning up her shirt she turned to face him. He looked at her face and saw that she was serious.

"Look, Daniel the sex is… great but that's all it was, is and will ever be. You have Molly and I have Connor I've spent all this time chasing him and I finally got him. This is goodbye." She kisses him on the cheek and walks out of the room glancing back at him they share a stare. The moment was over quickly as she turned her head and walked her path. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. Not because she said goodbye, but the fact that she was right he wanted Molly just as bad as she wanted Connor, but still there was something inside him something he couldn't quite recognize he actually had feelings for her which is why it was so hard to let go.

88888888888888888888

"Morning Daniel, Tom Ford called and reps from Armani have to push the meeting back to Thursday. I didn't think you would mind." His bright wide-eyed assistant Betty approached putting a fresh bagel on his desk.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Are, you okay you seem kinda I don't know..wierd?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it Molly? Connor? Mode? Wilhel-,"

He cut her off. " I said I'm fine."

"Okay, sorry." She turned to leave.

"No, wait Betty I'm sorry, its just I have a lot on my mind on the moment that's all. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Its okay, Marc had it worse, you know Wilhelmina."

"Yeah that I do." More than you think he thought to himself.

"I guess you both are dealing with some issues today." Betty smiled.

"You have no idea." He murmured under his breath.

8888888888888

She was cuddled with Connor on her couch watching The Dark Night, not particularly her type of movie but Connor looked like a kid in the candy store when if finally came out and she reluctantly agreed to it after he promised her a romantic dinner at Baboo. She was barely watching the movie occasionally dosing off until they heard a knock at the door. Connor sighed and looked at Wilhelmina. She got up and answered the door if possible even more shocked when she saw who was on the other side.

" Ted Lebeau?"

Once again another man let himself in and kissed her this time she didn't hesitate to push him off. Connor propped up as soon as he saw what happened.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"Connor calm down." She turned to face Ted. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I finally got that divorce, it took me 2 years but I only realized I was with her because she wanted me to we weren't in love and I don't think we ever were. I just know I couldn't stop thinking about you Willie, I miss you."

"Well that may be but I-"Connor cut her off.

"She's with me, Connor Owens CFO of Meade Publications."

"Connor." She started to say

"Well, I'm Ted Lebeau Owner of multi-billion corporation Beaumart.

"Ah yes, I don't believe I'm familiar with that brand. Where are your offices located?" Connor added sarcastically.

"Ted, I think you should leave." Wilhelmina pleaded.

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you again Willie," She shook her head.

"You too….uh" Ted looked in Connors direction, pretending to ponder on his name.

"Connor and goodbye" he closed the door and turned to Wilhelmina.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Whose he, and why didn't I know about him."

"So I can't have a history? It's okay for you to stalk Molly but when an ex of mine shows up unexpectedly I get grilled?"

"Not, when your past interferes with our future."

"Well you weren't thinking about our future when you were out desperately trying to find Molly?'

"Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"Because I don't believe you're over her, you were with her for 4 years and your telling me you have no feeling for her; she was almost your wife!"

"Ha, like that stopped you from coming after me. You knew the situation Willie don't play innocent."

"Don't try and act like this was all me Connor, you flirted with me, you showed up at my door when molly broke up with you for Daniel remember that?"

"Oh yeah I remember I was looking for a quick rebound fuck, to forget Molly." he smirked and Wilhelmina's hand made direct contact with his cheek.

"Get out" she yelled pointed to the door.

"Willie-"

"GET OUT!!!" she forcefully shoved and hit him back until he got tired of it and squeezed her by her forearms and pushed her back to the wall. Her back hit it hard and she looked up at Connor.

"Ow. Connor, let me go. You're hurting me." She squirmed under his grip.

"Not until you calm down" Connor asked her was stilling holding her.

"I am calm, just let go" he finally does what he is asked to and Wilhelmina turns to leave but he pulls her to him.

"I'm sorry okay I dint mean it I was just…angry."

She looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity

"Okay, let's just forget this happened and finish watching the movie"

She went over to sit on the couch, as they curled together on the couch her mind was still focused on the man who moments ago appeared on her door and the rage she saw in Connors eyes for the first time.


	4. Sneakin Around

She was in her office filling out paper work when marc appeared at her door.

"Oh Willi-Mister!" Marc sang.

"What?"

"You have a visitor,"

"Who, I don't meet with Tom Ford until 12 o'clock, tell them I'm busy."

"Is that the way you talk to all of your clients?" the voice then matched to a face she recognized as Teds.

"No, just the ones that come barging in my office like I don't have other things to do?" she smiled and then looked at Marc who was enjoying Ted's company. "You can leave!"

"Oh, Yea", he scurried away to his desk occasionally looking back at Wilhelmina.

"What do you want Ted?"

"That's not the kind of greeting I'd expect to get." He laughed

"Well, what did you expect after that little stunt you pulled yesterday." She barked.

, He laughed. "Come on lets get a bite to eat it will calm you down a bit."

"One, I'm not hungry, two I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh it's because of that guy huh"

"Connor is his name and, no its not"

"That's what you say; you know he's not your type."

"Really, you don't even know him. We have a lot more in common than you think." Wilhelmina smirked.

"Yeah well you know the saying _opposites attract_." He replied taking a bite the bagel that sat on the edge of Wilhelmina's desk.

"Yeah just like I know the saying _never sleep with a married man_ and you see how that ended." She snatched the bagel away.

"Oh were still on this."

"We never left it, I was content on how things ended and you come back 2 years later expecting me to be waiting for you, newsflash your wrong."

"So you want answers fine I will tell you, tonight at 8 Baboo be there." He picked the bagel up once again.

"No." She replied sternly.

"Fine I guess I will bother you until you say yes." He says with his gorgeous Texas accent, taking a huge bite of the bagel, smacking obscenely with his mouth full.

"Okay, tonight just to talk that's it." She grabbed the bagel for the last time and she shooed his hands away. "Don't touch it."

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"Well I changed my mind; now leave before I change my mind about other things."

"Great see you at eight." He winked before leaving her office.

As he was leaving Connor was turning into Wilhelmina's office. He stares at Ted and noticed the smile on her face before questioning her about it.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." She said abruptly.

"So tonight I was thinking we coul-,"

"Actually tonight's not a good night, Daniel and I have to stay a little late tonight we go to print tomorrow."

"Oh well you need me to stay-."

"No," She said rather too quickly. "I mean its okay it shouldn't run past 10. We can just reschedule for tomorrow."

"Okay.", he kissed her and left the office and put her head in her hands until Daniel let himself into her office.

"Hey I have a question about the lay-,"

"I was with you tonight." She said quickly with her head down.

"Okay…. I thought we already said,"

"No Daniel if Connor asked I was with you tonight, working on Meade business."

"Someone's hiding something." He teased.

"No." She said annoyed.

"Does this have anything to do with Ted? "

"No," she lied. "If it did it would be none of your business." She got up and grabbed her bag. "Excuse me I'm late for a meeting with Tom Ford" he grabbed her forearm.

"Good, because after all you got what you wanted and would hate to ruin your relationship, right?" He said mockingly.

She felt like a teenager sneaking out to meet Ted at Baboo that lie with Connor would only get her so far. She wore a simple black dress that hugged her curves and in the back of her mind wondered why she went all out her way to please him. He greeted her with a smile as he pulled her seat out.

"Well don't you look nice, all for me I see."

"Don't flatter yourself. It's the only thing I could find." She smiled as the waiter came over.

"Mr. Lebeau, how nice to see you again. Mario sends his best wishes and provided you an with our best Shafer Cabernet "Hillside Select"." The server put the poured both of their glasses and asked for their order and then left.

"You know this runs for at least $ 500 a bottle."

"My treat."

"Yeah, well I know no man will spend five hundred dollars on a bottle of wine unless he plans on having sex with the women so to make this clear, were not having sex after this."

"Hey, I didn't say we were. But since you suggested it, it's been a whole two years. I wouldn't mind." He smiled before taking a sip.

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Tell me something did you spend this much on wine when you took your wife out to dinner." She smiled.

"Ouch, Willie. No, she wasn't a high-priced New Yorker like you. She liked things plain and simple, like my other wives.

"Then why are you here with me, I'm far from plain and simple."

"Exactly, this is why I was attracted to you. You were different, you allowed me to step out of my comfort zone. We learned a lot from each other Willie I was sad to have it end."

"Really, because it wasn't that hard for you to pack up your stuff and leave me."

"You have no idea how hard it was. That's why I'm here Willie. I wouldn't have got that divorce, took the first plane to New York, rent a penthouse, and find you if I didn't want to pick up where we left off."

"Well, as much as I appreciate your little speech. I have moved on and I don't plan on leaving Connor anytime soon. God you sound just like Dan…" She stopped herself before admitting his name. "This just wont work, okay."

"Fine. But you wanted to know why and I told you. I do still have feeling for you, and you have them for me no matter how much you try to deny it. You'll see." Before she could respond the waiter arrived with their food. The topic wasn't brought up again throughout the dinner. Dinner went well with the laughter and reminiscing on old memories they shared. Overall she had a nice time with him, but if she only knew what to expect when she got home. Connor was outside of the Meade building it was 10:25 and Wilhelmina wasn't back so his curiosity got the best of him. He saw a male and female leave the building but it wasn't Daniel and Wilhelmina. It was Daniel and Molly. That's when he knew she lied. She did in fact go out to see him that damned Ted Lebeau.

Ted walked her to the door and they stared at each other for a while

"Tonight was…" he began.

"Good." She said looking away.

"Yeah, so were cool."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Good, see you around." He leaned in to give her a hug and they were in each others embrace, longer than they should have. She quickly removed herself and opened the door and closed it with a sigh. She went to turn on the light and was startled to find someone waiting there.


	5. Right Kinda Wrong

"What the fuck? Connor, what the hell are you doing here?" Wilhelmina asked.

"I should ask you the same, its 11 o'clock and I don't think it would be necessary for you to change into a dress just for a meeting with Daniel."

"Well I," she stuttered.

"You were with him, huh?" Connor stood up.

"It was just dinner we just needed to talk about some issues, it's nothing."

"Really, are you sure because I still see somewhere in you u don't want to let go of him."

"Seriously Connor it was dinner, it's not like I'm out here FUCKING him." She screamed.

"Well how would I know, there's a lot you could have lied about today, since you weren't with Daniel like you said you were. Its possible you could be out whoring around."

"You know what FUCK you Connor, I'm getting tired of this I really am this whole relationship is pointless if we don't trust each other. Why are we in this in the first place?

"I don't know, I guess we just needed a pity fuck. Huh?"

"Right, so heres an idea why don't you just get you shit and leave and we can talk when you come to your senses and when you're sober.

"Wow Willie, you actually trust me to leave here alone, knowing full well I'm enraged and drunk will go to the nearest bar get even more wasted and pick-up the next girl that walks through the door."

"Makes no matter to me because I can always call Ted, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a good fuck on the counter. After all it's been 2 good years." She laughed. He was not amused because in the blink of an eye the smirk on her face faded when she felt a string of pain from her chin along her jaw line to her cheek to the corner of her mouth. The force was so powerful that it physically pushed her back and she looked up to Connor fear filled her eyes. He looked almost as shocked as she did.

"Oh God, Willie I'm so-" he couldn't get his words out because she wordlessly got up and ran out of the apartment willing to go anywhere but stay at her place. So she went to the place where she most likely would seek comfort. She banged on his door for the 7th time before deciding to call him.

"Hello." He woke up voice gravely.

"Daniel it's me."

He sighed. "Hold on." he slipped out of Molly's grip and headed out into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"At Molly's, Wilhelmina what is this about."

"I'm at your apartment I need you." She whispered barely audible.

"Wilhelmina I don't have time for this, I gotta go." As he was going to hang up he heard her say.

"Please, please Daniel." She was crying. He could hear the hurt in her voice and something told him to go.

"Okay, stay there I will be there in a few."

He got up and put clothes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. An emergency see you tomorrow though okay?" He kissed her

"Okay."

He got to his building and took the elevator to the 10th floor to find Wilhelmina sitting down head in between her legs.

"Wilhelmina?" Daniel called.

She looked up at him, and he immediately saw her face the bruise was now more visible.

"Oh my gosh." He rushed to the door and helped her up and opened the apartment and sat her down on the sofa. He went into his kitchen to get ice.

"Wilhelmina what happened."

She looked at him. Tears again began to fill her eyes he came back and put the ice on her cheek."

"Con-con-con, she stuttered. He hit he hit me." Wilhelmina was now in full fledged tears and Daniel found himself angry and sympathetic all in one.

He talked to her and then again it happened. He removed the ice and gave her a hot rag. She put everything down and she looked into his eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly and he didn't hesitate he made sure he didn't touch the left side of her face so we kissed along the right side of her jaw. When he kissed her again he noticed her flinch that's when he stood up at picked the ice up and walked into the kitchen. Wilhelmina put her head down as he spoke from the kitchen.

"No, Wilhelmina we can't do this. Not now." He said not facing her. When he walked back into the living room he saw her still crying. He went over and lifted her off the sofa and pulled her into an embrace. It wasn't like Wilhelmina to break down and even for Daniel to see the woman cry was a miracle in itself.

"Daniel…" Wilhelmina whispered back, her head still covered in his neck. Then he felt her lips on his neck muscles.

"Not like this," he whispered back, feeling her arms loosen and her hands – previously gripping his head – lighten into a caress.

"Please," she pleaded. He was having a hard time resisting. He felt her warmth he wanted to but she was too vulnerable.

"You're fragile, Wilhelmina, not all here, not all yourself. You'll probably regret all of this in the morning."

"I'm fine … I just… I need this." She paused. "Please, Daniel."

And he knew. He knew he'd give into her, regardless of what he truly believed, understood that she needed this. And when she saw his eyes, she knew it too.

Her lips crashed onto his as he walked her backwards towards his bedroom, the ice and rag he'd previously gotten out now forgotten. He could taste her tears on his lips, so their kiss was bittersweet.

Her fingers trailed down his chest, tracing over where the shirt hugged the hard curves of his muscles. Her hands gripped his wrists, pulling them up her back to her bra strap. They broke their kiss for long enough to breathe and for his shirt to come over his head before she attacked his mouth again. They broke their kiss, her hands gripping his shoulders as his kisses trailed over her neck.

Her breath was short and Daniel's hands gripped her back, removing the straps of her dress before returning his lips to her skin. They traced a trail down her front and back up to her lips. His hands trailed down her side, settling on her hips and holding there and slowing them down a little bit.

"Wilhelmina, are you sure you want to…" he breathed, locking eyes with her.

"If I have to tell you I need this again," she began, "I swear to God, I will never let you touch me again."

Daniel smiled. This was the Wilhelmina he knew, the one he'd been originally attracted to. He kissed her this time and moved her backwards as the fell onto the bed. He hovered over her as she began to unbutton his pants and remove them. She could feel his straining erection as she removed his boxers and he positioned himself directly between her legs before removing her underwear and entering her slowly. He felt her gasp into his mouth and he smiled. He really did miss this, she did too knowing that she wouldn't admit it. He felt her nails lighly scrape along his back and could hear the soft moans in his ears. He was pleased. He found himself in a different place, different time where he never felt with Molly. Sure the sex with Molly was good, but Wilhelmina was great. They didn't have to speak their actions spoke for them. In the beginning it was what they would call a quick 'fuck' but tonight they made love. They were tender, gentle, slow and patient not to mention Wilhelmina was completely submissive to him, which turned him on like hell. He cant believe he's admitting this but he thinks he is in love with Wilhelmina Slater. He sat her upright and stilled his movements, she was still breathing heavily and he looked into her bright green eyes.

"What?" She asked clearly annoyed at the sudden halt in movement.

"Nothing, its just…" he was afraid to ruin the moment by telling her so he just smiled and said "you really are beautiful."

"And you Mr. Meade are incredibly corny." She snorted. "Now enough with the chit-chat put those lips back where they belong." She smiled.

He followed the order and kissed her laying her back on her back. A few minutes later it was all over, she moved to a position beside him and he pulled her to him. Spooning her as he spoke, "Goodnight Wilhelmina."

"Goodnight Daniel." She closed her eyes and felt a breath against her neck. Though she was too tired to actually make it out she could have sworn she heard the words 'I love you' breathed behind her. That would bear for further discussion in the morning.


End file.
